Alone
by TwWereWolf
Summary: Dance across the ocean, none of us will know. None of us will know.


**I just got back from a con and my leg's killing me!D: So I've been in bed all day long, huggled up to a blue monokuro boo plush, listening to "Alone" by Eyeshine.o3o Actually I saw them in concertyesterday!:D We were up at the front so after the concert we couldn't hear anything for like 30 minutes!XD**

**WARNING: Cussing and Shizaya/Izuo if you really want it to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara, it's characters nor "Alone"**

**NOTES: Alot of the things Izaya says are actually lyrics to the song**

* * *

_Dance along the ocean, none of us will know_

Two figures walked the moonlit beach, devoid of anything else but the sand beneath their feet and the salty waves. They had been running, chasing, for hours, yet it seemed only the blond monstrosity was out of breath.

"Izzzaaaaayyyyyaaaaa-kuuunnn! Stop following me, you damn flea!"

"Shizu-Chan, technically you're following me~! Besides what fun would I have otherwise?"

"I don't care! Just leave me the hell alone!"

The brunette paused, stopping his backwards stroll, arms slipping down to his sides. An almost sad smile slid across his face. "Tell me, Shizu-Chan, do you know what it feels like to be alone?"

The bodyguard haulted as well, it was such an odd question. Surely everyone has been alone at least once in their lives. For the informant to say that was just, well, odd.

"What the hell are you talking about Flea?"

"I'm not talking about physically alone, you protozoan. Has there ever been a time in your life where you couldn't turn to anyone? Not your friends or your boss or even your precious little brother? Where you knew with the utmost certainty that if you died that second, no one would come to your funeral, no one would cry, no one would care? I asked cause I do." The informant replied, the same sad smile in place and eyes nearly glowing a blood red in the moon light.

The ex-bartender stared in shock, he was at a loss of words. Was this the same Izaya Orihara he was always chasing around? The same smirking devil of a man? The same flea? This man with sad eyes and and an even sadder smile, who was pouring his heart out to him, really Izaya?

The jacket clad man continued, "Shizu-Chan, if I were to die a thousand times for you, I wonder if you'd care? Would you be upset, angry, happy or would you be in denial and chase around my ghost as if I were still alive?" He finished off with his infamous shit-eating smirk.

The blond frowned, taking a step forward, his infamous temper flaring. "Izzzaaaaayyyyyyaaaa-kuuuuunnnnn! I promise when I-"

But the brunette enterupted him. His voice was nearly gleeful, yet you could still hear, _feel,_ a bitter under tone. "Tomorrow never promised you, Shizu-Chan, besides this world is all we share~!"

The blond lunged forward, intent on grabbing the slightly surprised brunette, but instead of a solid arm in his grasp, he just kept falling and a sense of dread washed over him. Sorrow, regret, betrayal and loneliness. He hit the ground hard and his vision suddenly blurred.

"Huh?"

He was confused. He hadn't been cut, there wasn't any blood. So why does his chest clench in agony and why was there water streaming down his face? Hesitantly reaching up, he felt ...tears? He's never cried, so why now? Why in front of him?

"Tonight looks like a cold one, Shizu-Chan, you need to get back home. This is the end of it, it's time for us to go. Back to where we started, back to what we know."

He could almost feel the anguish coming off of Izaya's voice, it didn't help the never ending tears flowing from his honey colored eyes.

"I-Izaya! Wait!" He didn't think, he just knew he didn't want the informant to leave, to disapear. It went against all he's said in the past, yet at _this_ moment he couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry, but this is our goodbye, Shizuo."

He nearly jumped up from the ground, looking around frantically for the brunette, but even with tears staining his vision, he could tell the shorter man was gone. The feelings that had bombarded him earlier were nearly gone, but they lingered in the slightest. He looked behind him, in the hopes of seeing the slightly younger man, but he saw nothing. Nothing but a single trail of footsteps, alone in the sand.

_None of us will know._

* * *

**THE END**

**I feel like I should have written more, but I just don't know.:V BTW you can interperate this any way you want but I way kind of pointing twards 'Izaya's Dead'.1) He's been running for hours, yet he's not even out of breath.2) The whole rant about being alone, how he knows that "no one would come to his funeral, no one would cry, no one would care." 3) He's more open with his emotions, he has no reasons to hide them anymore. 4) He know's Shizuo would "be in denial and chase around my ghost as if he was still alive" 5) Shizuo basically fell through him, feeling Izaya's emotions about his death. 6) There was only one set of footprints.**

**Oh and for those who want to know how Izaya died: IDK I think Shizuo "accidentally" killed him, like he took a vending machine to the head and he was alright at the time, but then he got a subdural hematoma and died. I'm just saying that cause Izaya was following Shizuo. Ghosts sometimes latch onto people they knew in there life and Shizuo was in denial about Izaya's death, so that also could have hinted something.**


End file.
